


The Reunion

by yusyed



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusyed/pseuds/yusyed
Summary: Rex wakes up in a strange place, before reuniting with a familiar face.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in collaboration with the Lego Movie Zine (@tlm_zine on Instagram). Please support the official release!

“You can join us.”

The gentleness of Emmet’s voice stuck with Rex. Something all too familiar but so distant was starting to resonate within him. He desperately wanted to join him. He really didn’t want to be the bad guy, but…

“I-I can’t.”  
“Why not?”

A sinking feeling was now present in Rex’s chest, as he was well aware of what was going to happen to him. He tried to keep his cool exterior, but scared inflictions still managed to escape through his words. He desperately wanted to join him.

“She came back for ya. You’re never gonna turn out...like me, which means...I’m never gonna exist.”

Somehow, he managed to say it. And somehow, relief swept onto him. Maybe that was enough for him.

Something exactly like pins of needles would begin to manifest in his right hand, consuming more and more of his arm until it left as quickly as it began. Rex attempted to make light of the situation, mentioning how he was “Back-to-the-Future’ing” and that he “totally called it”, lifting his right arm to show how it was fading from existence before it was gone.

Emmet extended his hand out of desperation. “Come on, take our hand while you still have a hand to take.”

Rex observed Emmet’s gesture, his left leg since disappearing. Oh, how he wanted to take the chance so badly, to run while he still could and start anew as his own person. How it reminded him of the Emmet he used to be. “That ain’t how it works, kid.”

Rex’s heart pounded in his chest, even though he knew it was futile since that would disappear from existence, too. However, that was okay. He was proud of Emmet. He knew he was nothing like him. He knew he’d be better than him when he grew up. Though, Rex guessed that he helped Emmet realize that, so he gave himself credit. His right leg and left arm disappeared.

He’d turn his direction towards Lucy. Even though he’d never forgive her, despite whether or not she was aware of what she did to him, he thanked her for coming back for Emmet. His heartbeat felt like it was echoing out, no more sound or feeling coming from it. His torso disappeared.

This was a righteous way to go out, he thought. He’d leave this world with no regrets...well, besides not trademarking the respective phrase. The last words he spoke were of loving everyone universally, before his head faded into nothingness.

...

…

...

Everything was black.

Was this the end?

…

Something began to take hold. It was a feeling. A feeling of...apprehension.

What was happening?

Limbs that lost feeling began to have a foreign energy surge through them, like a tidal wave crashing onto the shore of a beach.

Everything was coming back. Rex was coming back. He couldn’t see, but it was like he was falling through an abyss. He didn’t know where he was going to end up at or when.

Then, it all stopped.

He could suddenly move. He could suddenly feel.

Rex opened his eyes with hesitance, looking around and trying to make sense of his surroundings. There was nothing in what he presumed to be miles, but everything was blue. Gazing upwards showed the cool color getting darker in hue before turning into darkness. Did he fall from up there?

The man brought himself up. Questions were the only thing running through his mind.

Where was he? Was this even real? Is he still real? Is he still Rex?

He’d take a few steps forward, no sound being produced from his foot hitting the “ground” beneath him.

“Hello?” His voice echoed throughout the realm. “Is anyone there?”

...  
No response.

“...I, uh - Don’t know where I am. If someone can hear me, please help.”

…  
Silence again.

He gave up trying a third time. He was probably the only one there. Alone again, Rex thought to himself. However, it was until a voice finally answered that he was proven wrong.

“Hello, Rex.”

Rex was taken aback by the sudden voice. “Who are you? How do you know my name?” 

“You knew me very well in my time.”

The voice...Rex knew this voice. But where? The source was now behind him. He’d turned around with a defensive stance. It took a few seconds for him to process who was talking to him, and when he did, his demeanor dropped.

From his white hair to the stereotypical hippie outfit he wore, Rex knew this person all too well. It was him.

“I - “

What was this pounding in Rex’s chest? Was it...his heart?  
“T-That’s right, you’re...”

“I’ve watched you ever since you courageously defeated Lord Business all those years ago. I’ve seen what became of Bricksburg and your friends.”

Rex felt tears well up in his eyes.

The elder averted his glowing gaze down. “I’m greatly sorry as to what happened to you, Rex. No one should deserve such a fate.”

His fists were clenched, shaking as he resisted the urge to fall to the ground and sob.

“However, in this realm, I can assure you that no one will hurt you anymore.”

The man glanced up, noticing Rex on the verge of tears. “Hey, no, Rex--it’s - it’s okay to cry. You don’t have to hold back.” He stretched his arms out in front of him. “Would you like a hug?”

Without time to react to the situation, the man was shocked at how fast Rex was, being put into a tight hug.

“Vitruvius-!” Rex sobbed, tears rushing down his cheeks like waterfalls. His hold threatened to crush the other, but Vitruvius didn’t mind. He knew he needed this. He accepted the hold of the taller Rex, his embrace warm and nostalgic.

“I’m - I’m sorry, I - “ Rex choked on his tears. “I wasn’t - I-I couldn’t - “  
“Shh, shh...I’m here for you, Rex. I won’t let go.”

Vitruvius couldn’t help but tear up a little bit, too, putting a hand on Rex’s hair in an attempt to calm him down as he’d run his fingers through it. It seemed to work, Rex’s breathing leveling and his grip getting looser. After a moment, he stopped sobbing.

Rex pulled away, Vitruvius rubbing the tear streaks from his eyes as he sniffled. The elder managed a small smile as he looked at the Special. “Welcome home, my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot as much as I did writing it! Rex deserves all the hugs he can get.
> 
> See you on the flip side!


End file.
